


Fassbender vs Hiddleston

by mcavoylover (Speightlover)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Forceful, Jealousy, Party, Porn, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/mcavoylover
Summary: Tom knows you have a crush on Michael Fassbender but what can he do about it?





	Fassbender vs Hiddleston

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks I wrote this in like 10 minutes. Please let me know what you think. I just couldn't help myself I love both of these men so much.

“Come on darling,” Tom called to you from the living room.

You quickly made your way out of the bedroom putting in the last earring, “I’m ready. How do I look?”

Tom just stared not giving a response so you repeated yourself, “Tom, how do I look?”

Tom finally snapped out of it, “You look absolutely stunning Y/N.”

“Thank you,” you smiled leaning up to kiss him even in your heels he was still half a foot taller than you. The kiss deepened as Tom wrapped his arms around you pulling you flush against his body, one of his hands sliding up to cup the back of your neck not letting you have any room to move. Tom finally released you but you just grabbed onto him pulling him back to you. 

Tom chuckled, “Y/N we have to get going if we are going to arrive on time.”

“I don’t even care about going,” you pouted. Tom just laughed again. 

Tom had asked to attend a small party being hosted by a friend of his and as his girlfriend it was up to you to be by his side. “Alright,” you sighed but gave a small smile letting him know you weren’t all that annoyed. 

 

The party was in full swing when the two of you arrived the room was full of people talking and some even dancing in the rather large venue. You kept close to Tom afraid of all the celebrities. You thought of yourself as a nobody just a small-time writer trying to make it in the world. You had actually met Tom at the local bookstore about seven months ago. You weren’t exactly sure what Tom Hiddleston saw in you but he asked you out for a cup of coffee and you have been together ever since.

You were sipping on a glass of champagne while Tom was talking to his friend Benedict Cumberbatch when you saw some movement out of the corner of your eye. You turned to look to see Michael Fassbender walk into the room, your breath hitched and felt your heart began to beat faster. 

“Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom,” you tugged on your boyfriend’s sleeve like a child trying to get their parent’s attention. 

“What is it?” Tom asked smiling at your antics. 

“That’s Michael Fassbender,” you whispered in an excited tone nodding your head into the direction of the new comer. 

Tom’s smile faltered and then set into a frown but you were too busy staring to notice. His mind going to two weeks ago when he came home after a photo shoot. 

 

You were lying on the couch watching ‘X-Men: First Class’ when Tom came in. 

Tom smiled, “Watching it again?” 

“I can sense your judgment,” you frowned stuffing another chip in your mouth. 

“No judgment,” Tom leaned over the back of the couch placing a kiss on the top of your head. “Should I be worried about this obsession of yours?” 

You gave him a shit eating grin, “Only if I ever meet Michael Fassbender because I will leave you in a heartbeat,” you joked. 

“I guess I will just have to keep you away from him.”

 

“I am going to go to the bathroom,” your voice snapped Tom from the memory. 

Tom gave you a weak smile, “Okay, come back when you are done.”

You finished drying your hands and opened the door only to run smack into a hard body. 

“Oh my God. I am so sorry,” you looked up to see Michael Fassbender smiling down at you his light blue eyes twinkling. 

“That’s quite alright,” his Irish accent flowing from him. 

You couldn’t control yourself and began giggling.

“Hi, I’m Michael,” he stuck his hand out. 

“I know,” you grabbed onto his hand to shake but instead he brought it up to his lips to kiss causing you to let another round of giggles escape your lips. 

“Y/N,” you heard a voice next to you. You broke eye contact to see your boyfriend Tom next to you looking between you and Michael. “I thought you were coming back,” Tom forced a smile. 

You felt your face flush in embarrassment, “I’m sorry I was on my way back when I ran into Michael quite literally.” 

Tom saw Michael smile at you so he wrapped his arm possessively around your waist. “Fassbender, I see you met my girlfriend,” Tom addressed Michael for the first time putting full emphasis on the word girlfriend. 

“She is quite lovely, Hiddleston,” Michael smirked. 

You could feel the tension thickening in the air so you broke the silence, “Tom, we should get back to the party they are going to wonder where you are.”

Tom nodded silently, arm still wrapped around your waist. 

“It was nice meeting you,” you smiled at Michael as Tom began pulling you away. 

“Nice to meet you too,” Michael shouted after you. 

The rest of the night went by slowly, you could feel Tom ignoring you and you were constantly trying to figure out why. You didn’t remember doing anything wrong. Even on the ride home Tom sat as far away from you in complete silence. You had tried to start a conversation with him but he just nodded or shook his head even openly ignoring you. 

You had reached your breaking point when the two of you walked into your flat. “What is your problem?” You demanded to know. 

“My problem? What is your problem?” Tom countered back. He seemed to tower over you radiating anger, a look of betrayal flashing in his eyes. 

“I-I didn’t do anything,” you whispered unsure of yourself. 

“I thought you loved me.” Tom frowned. 

You were confused, “Of course I love you, what in the world would make you think anything different?”

“Fassbender, I saw the way you two were looking at each other and you said you would leave me for him.” Tom’s voice was angry almost to the point of shouting. You felt the wall behind you getting closer as he stalked towards you. 

Several emotions filled you; fear, amusement, and most definitely arousal. “Tom, are you jealous?” A smirk playing at your lips. 

Tom wasn’t as amused as he pressed you up against the wall leaving you no room to escape, he didn’t answer. 

“I love you and only you,” you tried to reassure him placing your palm upon his cheek. 

“You’re mine?” You could feel the mood change as he pressed himself along your body, his hardness against your stomach. 

“Yours,” you moaned as his hands roamed down your body pulling the zipper on your side down. 

“Mine,” he growled in your ear causing a shudder to run through your body. Tom grabbed the bottom of your dress pushing it up your body leaving yourself completely barren to him. “No panties?” He smirked. Tom slipped his hand between your thigh gliding his middle finger between your slit, “So wet too, so wet just for me.”

You let out another moan bucking your hips toward him wanting to feel him inside of you. “Please,” you begged. 

“Oh, I’ll give you what you want,” Tom grinned unbuckling his pants letting his cock spring free. 

“Just fuck me,” you ordered. 

Tom grabbed onto your thighs pulling you up, you instinctively wrapped your legs around him feeling his cock slip into you, you almost screamed at the intrusion. 

Tom snickered, “I’m going to fuck you so hard it will leave bruises then there will be no question as to who you belong to,” he bit into your neck. 

He began pumping into you faster and faster a ruthless pace constantly hitting that bundle of nerves that was causing your orgasm to quickly approach, the noises coming from Tom’s throat weren’t helping either. 

“Tom, I’m close,” you breathed heavily. 

“Cum darling cum,” Tom ordered. 

You didn’t have to be told twice as you let go your walls tightening around his cock milking it for all it was worth, his release came soon after. Reluctantly he let you down but kept a tight hold onto you as to not let you fall. 

“I love you Tom, only you, only ever you,” you told him breathlessly. 

“Promise?” 

“Promise,” you swore. 

“I love you too Y/N.”


End file.
